Usagi's Revenge
by JediMasterDarjaak
Summary: Chibiusa wears Usagi down to the point of no return. How will Usagi respond?


Usagi's Revenge  
  
Usagi lay in her bed, sleeping easily. She stretched her legs to the end of the bed, and subconsciously felt something on her feet. She slowly came awake, and pulled the blankets higher up around her. She gave a scream when she saw that somebody had put spiders on her feet, and not fake ones. A stifled laugh came from the attic, so Usagi instantly knew whom the culprit was. She pulled on her dressing gown and stormed up to Chibiusa's bedroom. She slammed the trapdoor back and marched up to her bed. Chibiusa was shaking with silent mirth. As Usagi pulled her blankets off, she burst out laughing. Usagi looked at her in fury.  
  
"WHY is it you torment me, you wretched little spawn? I'd pay in blood to find out I wasn't really your mother."  
  
Chibiusa smirked up at her.  
  
"The feeling is more than mutual, Usagi, but you're stuck with me. And if you think you can deal with me as you see fit, all I have to do is scream and you get grounded for a week."  
  
Usagi glared down at the pink-haired child. She was longing to get one over on Chibiusa that would make her ashamed and humble her, but she knew all too well that wouldn't happen. She had all of Usagi's strengths. But she also had a few weaknesses Usagi did not possess. In the end she settled for an evil smirk that made Chibiusa tremble.  
  
"Go ahead, scream all you like pinkie. But just remember this. I can easily call Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto and tell them not to give you anything."  
  
Chibiusa looked up at her, all complacency gone now.  
  
"You'd never do that! I'm their future princess! T-they'll listen to me."  
  
Usagi smiled softly at her.  
  
"I'm their CURRENT princess. And that includes the Outer Senshi as well. So act nice or pay the price."  
  
With that, Usagi left the room and a thoroughly shaken Chibiusa behind. She got back into her bed and fell asleep again.  
  
Later that day, Usagi came home late after a detention. She looked tired, and it was obvious she was hungry. Chibiusa was playing on the front lawn, eating meatballs on a stick. She glanced at Usagi, and saw another opportunity to torment her.  
  
"Hey, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi looked up. Her eyes showed how weary she was.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
  
Chibiusa held up her other meatball stick, soaked in some kind of sauce.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
She offered the stick to Usagi. Usagi felt her mouth moisten as she looked at the appetising food in front of her.  
  
"Is that for me?"  
  
Chibiusa smirked and took a tiny bite out of each of the meatballs. She set the meatball stick down and finished up her other one.  
  
"No. Now shove off!"  
  
Usagi glared at her and went inside to rest. When she got to her room, it was obvious that either her room had become Tokyo's hotspot for cockchafers or a certain pink-haired brat had a talent for bug catching. Usagi knew which way she wanted to bet. She ran downstairs and picked up the phone. She dialled Rei, and arranged to meet her at her temple that night at midnight.  
  
"I feel something is going to go wrong. Badly wrong."  
  
Michiru looked over at Setsuna. An immortal from Pluto, she had seen all the world had to offer, and was weary of the whole planet. Her predictions were rarely wrong, and her vacations from the Gates of Time were scarce. But as she was a guardian Senshi of the Outer Solar System, she was allowed to leave from time to time. She was close to Usagi's child Chibiusa, and deeply cared for her. But it was something she sensed between Usagi and Chibiusa, something only somebody like her could handle. A rift was growing between the two, and Usagi was reacting in a disturbing way. The future was never easy to peer into, but now it was especially turbulent. Michiru watched her friend for a while.  
  
"Well? What IS it Setsuna? And cheer up already, you'll have it raining before long."  
  
At this, Setsuna smiled.  
  
"I sense something between the Moon Princess and her child."  
  
All vestiges of happiness vanished from her face.  
  
"Hatred."  
  
It was midnight, and Usagi ran quickly to Rei's home. A beautiful Shinto temple, it had stood for two centuries atop a small hill. She was nearly there when things took a turn for the worst. No fewer than six youths, at least nineteen in age, had her surrounded. She looked at them in concern. She knew that she was attractive to a lot of guys, but the only one other than her boyfriend she had ever had feelings for had been Seiya Kou from Kinmoku. He had left over a year ago to help restore his planet to a healthy state. She couldn't transform here, but getting raped was not an appealing option either. She clutched her transformation locket, prepared to take the risk.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
An orange orb of energy smashed into the would-be thugs. One was holding a knife with a six-inch blade. He managed to throw it before unconsciousness claimed him. Usagi screamed as the knife narrowly missed her.  
  
Sailor Uranus stood next to her princess.  
  
"It isn't a good idea for us to stay near here. Whatever your name is, get on my back and I'll take you to a place of safety."  
  
Usagi inwardly smiled. Haruka may have been a touchy ally at first, but her heart was in the right place. Haruka carried her to Rei's and sat her down.  
  
"You shouldn't go through the streets at night on your own. I heard about you meeting Rei, but can it not wait?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. Haruka tentatively ventured with another question.  
  
"What ARE you seeing Rei about that's so important you'd risk being raped?"  
  
Usagi bluntly gave her reply.  
  
"I am looking for a way to get rid of Chibiusa."  
  
Haruka gasped in shock. She knew that the two had quarrels, but she too had quarrels with Michiru, and they always got back together. Could Chibiusa have pushed Usagi to where no enemy had ever gone?  
  
"Usagi, I know I swore not to question you, but don't."  
  
Usagi assumed her Princess form. Haruka was instantly silent.  
  
"I don't like throwing around my authority, but I AM the Moon Princess. And I WILL find a way to get rid of Chibiusa. Haruka, tell everyone to come here tomorrow. I'll put up with the brat for one more day, and then I'll be rid of her forever. Hand me your sword."  
  
Haruka silently complied. She knew how immovable Usagi could be, and this was no doubt a pointless case.  
  
Exactly 24 hours later, all the scouts were assembled. Chibiusa sat on the floor. Sailor Pluto looked saddened, as if something in her worst visions had come to pass. Usagi started.  
  
"All of you have been very special to me since I first met you. First Ami, then Rei, then Makoto, all of you have put your lives on the line for me. Maybe we had some disagreements, but we never fought for one another's blood. And for ages to come, we will still be the warmest of friends."  
  
Usagi slowly turned to Chibiusa, a cold gleam in her eyes.  
  
"But then there's Chibiusa."  
  
Chibiusa tensed. She knew that what was about to happen would not be good for her.  
  
"Chibiusa thinks she knows better than her elders and superiors. She undermines us. She aided a deadly enemy, and although Hotaru once did that, her reason was plausible. Her father made the ultimate sacrifice for her, and it was not her fault. Chibiusa however, WILLINGLY let the dark enter her to speed up her dream. She jeopardised our very future. Such a child."  
  
Chibiusa gasped. Sailor Pluto lowered her head.  
  
".Is not wanted by me!"  
  
Before anyone could move, Usagi plunged Haruka's sword into her belly. The razor sharp tip pushed easily through, and penetrated Usagi's womb. The result was catastrophic. Chibiusa screamed in agony as her mother's womb was damaged, and she began to vanish. None of the scouts looked like they dared to disagree with Usagi's actions. Shortly, Usagi had passed into a stupor, and Chibiusa was simply gone. Only then did the others move. All turned back to normal, and Haruka hid away her sword. An ambulance was called, and Usagi was taken into hospital. Setsuna excused herself and vanished to the Gates of Time.  
  
Laid in a wicker crib, surrounded by soft velvet cushions and silk blankets was a tiny baby. She had soft red hair, styled very much like Usagi's, only in hearts rather than simply buns. She opened her eyes, smiled, and spoke two words.  
  
"Chibi Chibi."  
  
Usagi suddenly found herself a mother again. But this time, she could see the child being born. She smiled as Chibi Chibi was brought into the world, dimming the pain with the Silver Crystal. The baby defied all medical records, seeming to be about 2 rather than fresh-born. Nevertheless, Usagi held her newborn close and kissed her on her forehead. 


End file.
